We're Not Done
Plot When a rumour flies around about someone: a certain Glee Club member does everything he can to make sure no one finds out about his past. A Plot: Kyle goes on the defensive when a rumour about someone's stint in rehab gets out. But his actions cause his friendship with Joe to sour. B Plot: For the sake of the team, Lily does some sleuthing about a certain member of the Glee Club, while trying to take her mind off the anonymous texts she's been getting for some reason. C Plot: Sydney and Angelika are forced to be chemistry partners, but during this time: they discover that they have the perfect chemistry for a friendship. Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez *Eric Osborne as Tim Krabbe *Luke Benward as Kyler Magee Guest Cast *David Henrie as Frankie Ogilvie Episode Previously on Fugly Hoes Rebooted: Matt and Maya had a thing but that lasted about five seconds because Matt was a bit of a man whore. Zach was kicked off the team and was depressed and Lily was depressed because she didnt feel like she was making any firends. It seems like everyone in this club is depressed. Also Kyle was cocky and also in the background for most of the scenes other than his audition. Makes people wonder what his deal is...'' ''Kyle’s Voiceover': Secrets: everyone has them, but no one wants to share them. It’s like, the hardest thing to do is share something with someone, but not sharing is a betrayal of trust. It’s the biggest crock of bullshit ever. Sure, I might not be the happy-go lucky boy everyone thinks I am. Maya is the only one who really knows where I was last summer. I only told her because she forced me to tell her and I felt bad for it after she shared every day of her summer with me via letters. Kyle kept his darkest secrets to himself. Not even Maya knew him as well as she thought she did. Music was his saving light: it gave him the words to express what was really in his heart. “Hey, Kyle? How did you like last night’s episode of The'' Flash?”''Matt asked him, catching up to him. Kyle looked at him perplexed. “I didn’t see it…look if you want to know how Maya’s doing, just ask? You don’t even know me.” Kyle said shortly. “I was just asking. Are you alright today, you seem put off by me?” “I’m fine. I guess you could say that today’s Perfect,” Kyle says as music pops into his head and he proceeds to sing Perfect Day by Hoku. Maya, Sydney and Lily then join him. Kyle: Sun's up A little after twelve Make breakfast for myself Leave the work for someone else People say They say that it's just a phase They tell me to act my age, Well I am (Lily, Maya and Sydney) Kyle: (On this perfect day) Nothing's standing in my way (On this perfect day) When nothing can go wrong Kyle with Lily, Maya and Sydney: It's the perfect day, Tomorrow's gonna come too soon I could stay, forever as I am On this perfect day Sydney: Sun's down A little after ten I pick up all my friends In my Mercedes-Benz Sydney (Maya): (Wake up) Don't tell me it's just a dream 'Cause when I've had enough You'll hear me say, Now don't you try to rain on my Kyle (Lily, Maya and Sydney): (Perfect day,) Nothing's standing in my way On this perfect day, Nothing can go wrong It's the perfect day, Tomorrow's gonna come too soon I could stay, forever as I am On this perfect day Maya: La la la La la la, Oh, oh I'm in the race But I've already won Lily: La la la And getting there can Be half the fun La la la Kyle: So don't stop me Till I'm good and done, Don't you try to rain on my Kyle (Lily, Maya and Sydney): (Perfect day) It's the perfect day (It's the perfect day) Nothing's gonna bring me down I could stay, forever as I am (On this perfect day) Nothing's standing in my way, (On this perfect day,) Nothing can go wrong Kyle: I'm in the race But I've already won And getting there can Be half the fun, So don't stop me Till I'm good and done, Don't you try to rain on my (Lily, Maya and Sydney): (Perfect, day On this perfect day On this perfect day) “Well that was totally not gay at all, but I shouldn’t expect anything less than that from Sunshine the perky Happy Clown,” Ali sneered. “Alison…That was good Kyle, but what was with all the perkiness?” Mrs. Clark asked. “Can’t a guy sing about everything in his life being perfect?” Kyle replied, breathing heavily. Joe proceeded to roll his eyes. “I find it bullshit that you would actually sing with this loser, STDney?” Becca sneered, then made eyes at Ali waiting for her approval. “First of all; that’s not my name, Rebecca. Stop trying to be rude just to get Ali’s attention, Heather Duke much? We all know you want her to die in a horrible death so you can take her place as Head Bitch. Secondly, why wouldn’t I; Legally Blonde is like, awesome. I want to be Elle,” Sydney said. Angelika was perplexed that someone like Sydney would want to be a lawyer, she then smiled with appreciation at the blonde girl. The bell rings, symbolizing the start of the day. The glee club often got together before school started to get a few songs out of the way. On the way out; Maya notices Ali pull her crew aside. She decides to listen in. She trusts Ali and Becca about as far as she can throw them. “That Lily chick is such a fucking slut I can’t even…” “What are you talking about, Ali?” “Last week I saw her getting out of the car with a ton of different guys each time. She probably gets barebacked in the woods near Lost Virginity Peak…” “That’s gross,” Sydney said. “But that’s not the best secret I have…” “Spill,” Becca and Sydney said in unison. “Apparently, someone at school went to rehab this summer…I heard it was a freshman.” “Shut, up. Ali how did you find out this?” Becca says. “How the hell does that work? An eighth grader as a junkie?” Sydney asked. “I have my ways. And I don’t know how it works, Sydney. I don’t even know who they are yet. When I do find out who they are, I am going to destroy them.” “You’re so bad,” Becca says, although it sounds more like a compliment than an insult. Maya felt panic raise up inside her. She had to find Kyle and warn him. If people found out he was a drunk, they would never let him live it down; especially since he was only 15. ************************************************************************************ First period began: Sydney was unfortunate enough to have Chemistry with the Cher Noble herself, Angelika Kuzz or whatever the hell her name was.Ali had made her late again. Mrs. Twatswroth was not going to be impressed. “Miss Walsh, do you feel that you are more important than the rest of your class?” “Sorry, lady troubles. I had to find the bathroom.” “I don’t think talking in the hall with Alison and Rebecca counts as lady troubles: detention after class. No excuses. Now, if you would all turn your textbooks to page 294 and read about radiation poisoning.” “Kuzz would know all about radiation poisoning: didn’t you used to live near Chernobyl, Angie?” Alex rudely asked. Sydney felt annoyed by him. “First of all; my name is Angelika: not Angie, not Ang, not Anjelica with a J instead of a G and a K instead of a C. Secondly; I’m from Estonia, not the Ukraine. They’re two completely different countries, dipshit,” Angelika sneered back. Girl had balls, that much was clear to Sydney. “Miss Kuznova…Kizznit…Miss Kuzz: foul language will not be tolerated in my class: you may join Sydney in detention. Enough with the distractions, time to do work. Class, in pairs that I have chosen you must finish all of the questions and then present your answers about what you have learned.” As Mrs. Twatsworth read off the rest of the class names, Angelika felt what was coming, she was going to have to deal with Dublin Barbie. “…Miss Kuzz, congratulations, you and Miss Walsh have been paired together. I hope you two find harmony with each other,” she said, smirking, as if amused. She knew that they would never get along with each other. She was expecting the absolute worst from the two blonde girls. ************************************************************************************ Lily was walking down the hall. She had been hearing rumours about someone going to rehab for the whole summer. She heard some voices in the hall, she recognized them as Kyle Ogilvie and that Maya girl. “Maya, are you sure that’s what you heard?” “Uh, yeah. Like I would lie about something like this?” Maya said. Kyle felt as though his entire world had just fallen to shit. He needed to stop Ali at any costs. He couldn’t deal with being that ''kid again, not like he was in seventh grade; before he moved to Nicaragua. He felt his breathing get shallow; he had no idea how to cope right now. He started rushing off. “Will? Where are you going?” Maya asked Kyle. “Gracie, I just need some space right now. Please…” Kyle said back. “Of course, take as much space you need. Just come back?” “Yeah of course.” Lily was perplexed as to what just happened. Kyle was the kid in rehab over the summer? Happy Go Lucky always sunny Kyle? Curiosity was getting the better of her, she knew she had a cousin who was in rehab. Lily knew she shouldn’t do it, but she had to find out… ''For the sake of the team, she told herself. ********************************************************************************** Sydney wasn’t sure about this. She had never invited anyone to her flat. But Angelika insisted on it. The girl was pushy as hell. She heard a knock at the door. She was alone for a week or so. Her parents went to visit her Auntie in Arizona and left her alone at home. They obviously trusted her too much. But she was determined to show them she was responsible. She didn’t tell her friends that her mum and dad were gone for a week. Ali would insist on a party and that would not fly very well with her parents. “Angelika? Hey,” she said, smiling uncomfortably at the Estonian girl. Angelika returned an equally awkward smile. “Hey. Let’s get this over with.” “Or, we could get to know each other first?” “What, are you trying to seduce me; Miss Walsh?” “Uh, no. I’m not a dyke. I just don’t know anything about you.” “That’s not what I…never mind.” The hours went by, and the girls began talking about random stuff from school gossip to what they wanted to be when they grew up. “…You seriously want to be a lawyer?” Angelika asked. “I don’t know, maybe?” Sydney said, shrugging. After fiveish Angelika left. Sydney didn’t expect to have so much in common with the Estonian girl. She liked her to a certain degree. Was she gonna be besties with her and sip pumpkin spice lattes with their Ugg boots and jamming to Vanessa Carlton? No. Not in a million years, she wasn’t that kind of friend. But she still liked hanging out with her. ********************************************************************************** Meanwhile, Lily had arranged to go visit her cousin in rehab; the St. Daniel’s Mental Hospital and Rehabilitation Facility. Tim Krabb, her cousin three times removed or something like that, was in there for a cocaine addiction as well as anger management. He was supposed to be a Sophomore, but he was forced into here after offering to give blumpkins to a homeless clown while high on cocaine. “’Sup Lil Nut?” “Just c-call me Lily, Tim.” “Don’t stutter Wonder Girl. It’s not nice. What did you want?” “I just wondered if you knew a friend of mine?” “I see a lot of people come in and out of here, Lily. I barely remember half of them. But I’ll try to.” Lily showed him a picture of Kyle that she found on Facebook. “Oh him. Yeah, he’s fucked up. You shouldn’t be friends with him. Stay away from him, Lily, he’s trouble: not to mention batshit crazy.” Lily just stared back at Tim, completely shocked that he was talking about Kyle. Kyle? The golden boy? The guy who is so…nice isn’t the right word, quirky. Lily wondered if Maya knew about any of this. Her phone vibrated. It was an anonymous number: (527) 222-0034: SLUT Lily had been getting messages like that for a day now. She wasn’t sure why. ******************************************************************************** The next day, Angelika saw Sydney and she was excited to talk with her about their Chemistry assignment. As she goes up to talk to Sydney, Ali and Rebecca walked up to her first. “What’s this I hear about you inviting the Russian spy to your house?” Ali asked. “Did she hear you were planning a Chernobyl party where everyone wears at least one radioactive element?” “Oh my god, Rebecca, that is so culturally insensitive. Just shut up and let me do the interrogating. Kay?” Ali sneered at Becca. “So? Did she try to turn you into a Communist?” “No. She’s cool.” “Cool?” Ali gasped. “You think she’s cool? Sydney: her hair and shoes are both flat plus I heard she swore at Alex. Plus, she looks like one of those orphans from those Feed The Children commercials, except she’s, you know, white.” “What are you trying to say Ali?” “Are we gonna have a problem, Sydney?” “No, I…” “You’ve got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far why now are you pulling on my dick.” Music starts playing. “I’d normally slap your face off and everyone here can watch; but I’m feeling nice so here’s some advice: LISTEN UP BIOTCH!” Becca: I like! Ali: Lookin’ hot Buying stuff they cannot Becca: I like! Ali: Drinkin’ hard Maxin’ Dad’s credit card Becca: I like! Ali: Skippin’ gym Scaring her Screwing him Becca: I like! Ali: Killer clothes Ali and Becca: Kickin’ nerds in the nose! Ali: If you lack the balls You can go play dolls Let your mommy fix you a snack Ali and Becca: Woah! Becca: Or you could come smoke Pound some rum and coke In my Porsha with the quarterback Ali and Becca: Woah! Woah! Woah! Honey, whatchu waitin’ for? Welcome to my candy store It’s time for you to prove You’re not a loser anymore Then step into my candy store Ali: Guys fall Becca: At your feet Pay the check Ali: Help you cheat Becca and Ali: All you Becca: Have to do Ali: Say goodbye to Shamoo Becca and Ali: That freak’s Becca: Not your friend I can tell in the end Becca and Ali: If she Becca: Had your shot Becca and Ali: She would leave you to rot Becca: ‘Course if you don’t care Fine! Go braid her hair Maybe Sesame Street is on Becca and Ali: Woah! Becca and Ali: Or forget the creep Ali: And get in my jeep: Let’s go tear up someone’s lawn Becca and Ali: Woah! Woah! Woah! Honey, whatchu waitin’ for? Welcome to my candy store You just gotta prove You’re not a pussy anymore Then step into my candy store Ali: You can join the team Becca: Or you can bitch and moan Ali: You can live the dream Becca: Or you can die alone Ali: You can fly with eagles Or if you prefer Keep on testing me And end up like her! Angelika, completely unaware of the chaos that is unfolding at her expense. As she walks towards Sydney she gets butterflies in her stomach for some reason. She’s not sure why this is, but she just feels different. “Hey Sydney. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight to work on the assignment?” “Colour me stoked,” she said simply before walking away and joining an approving Ali and a smirking Becca. “Honey what you waiting fo….” Becca said, daring to step in on Ali’s song. “SHUT UP BECCA!!!!” Ali says, shoving Becca out of the way. Such a Heather Duke, Sydney thought to herself. Ali, Becca and Sydney: Step into my candy store! Time for you to prove You’re not a lame ass anymore Then step into my candy store Ali, Becca and Sydney: It’s my candy store It’s my candy It’s my candy store It’s my candy It’s my candy store ********************************************************************************** Kyle had been stressed out for the last few days. When his parents asked him if everything was okay, he said he was fine: school was just getting heavy right now. The last thing he needed was anyone coming up to him to tell him that they know. “Kyle, hey wait up. I was just wondering…” A meek voice said behind him. Kyle turned around and saw Lily Bruno standing behind him. “Yes you should move back to Sicily with what ever low brow Blue Collar Working Class immigrant family you came from,” Kyle said rudely to Lily. He didn’t hate the girl, per se; she was just so frustrating because she reminded him of a pre- rehab Kyle. A Kyle who was just an anxious depressed little seventh grader. Lily gasped, while Kyle was often short with her, she didn’t expect this sort of insult from him: that was usually Ali’s job. “Sorry, I forgot. I’m the happy one: what did you want, Bruno?” he said sarcastically. “I was just wondering how being sober is? Especially for a 15 year old?” “How do you know about that, Bruno?” “I-I have a cousin who went to rehab with you during the summer,” she said nervously, Kyle felt as though the world came crashing down on him. “You had no right…” “I-I’m s-s-sorry Kyle…” “No you’re not. But you will be,” he threatened. As he stalked off he felt as though he was being followed. When he reached the Men’s room. He felt once again, that he was being watched. “Well, that was stressful,” a mysterious voice said behind Kyle. Right behind him was an older boy, handsome, almost like the male version of a Siren. His eyes were wild and intense. “Frankie? What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here.” “I heard you went soft. But I can know you Kyle. You want so desperately to do it.” “I cant. I’m not supposed to.” “One bottle isn’t going to hurt you, is it?” Frankie says, showing him a bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum. “I-I guess not,” he said, taking the bottle of rum away from his friend. It tasted like gasoline burning the inside of his throat, but he wanted more. It was like the nectar of the Gods after a while and he just kept drinking until the entire bottle of rum was done. “Now smash the bottle against the bathroom wall,” Frankie suggested. Kyle hesitated at first but then he complied. Suddenly Kyle felt like he was being shocked with a thousand volts of energy, he was completely wasted: but when he turned around to ask Frankie what he should do next, the older boy was gone. Kyle stumbled towards the door of the bathroom before noticing a cut on his middle finger from a shard of glass that grazed his skin as it flew away from the glass breaking against the concrete wall. “Shit,” he murmured to himself. Before leaving the bathroom completely without noticing the sea foam green trainers in the stall right by the door. Joe popped his head out wondering who that was, but all he saw was the shattered glass bottle on the floor. ********************************************************************************** “I was hoping you would finish it Katya? Since you know all about this stuff,” Sydney said shortly. “Who’s Katya?” “You are, Ruskie.” “I’m from Estonia…” “Like it matters.” “Why are you such a bitch? Because it affects your reputation? I thought you were different than they were, Sydney…” Angelika says, trying not to cry. Sydney realizes how big of a bitch she was, but it was too late, Angelika was gone. As Angelika walks away, she begins to sing There’s a Fine Fine Line from Avenue Q. There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend; There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time. There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie; And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye." I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime, But there's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of your time. And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore. I don't think that you even know what you're looking for. For my own sanity, I've got to close the door And walk away... Oh... There's a fine, fine line between together and not And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got. You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime... There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time. “Angelika…wait,” Sydney said: but the Estonian girl was gone. Sydney sighed to herself. Now she felt like shit. She actually liked Angelika: as a friend of course. ******************************************************************************** Kyle was trying his hardest not to stumble in the hallway, or throw-up at the sight of the cafeteria food. In the glee club as hard as it was, Kyle succeeded in not giggling uncontrollably. Maya kept asking him what was so funny. But every time Kyle texted her back it was just gibberish. After the bell rang, Kyle sauntered off to his afternoon classes. As Maya followed him out, Joe and Lily ambushed her and grabbed her backpack. “Is Kyle okay?" “I think so? Why?” “Um because he’s fucking wasted right now…” Joe replied. “What?” Maya asked, shocked that Joe would make such an assumption. “Joe that’s an awful thing to say.” “It’s true,” Maya tried her best not to say something back to Joe. “Maya, what do you know?” “I just know he was in rehab this past summer for treatment for something. His dad all but bought the Rehab facility…” Maya admitted. “Wait? Kyle’s rich?” Joe asked. “Yeah, think Lex Luthor meets Oprah…” “Damn. Never would have guessed, he dresses like a Mid West lesbian does…” Joe sneered. “He doesn’t like to draw attention to himself…unlike some people I know.” “Was that a read, Dumas?” “No I was insulting you Joe…” “Oh honey,” Joe said, patting the blissfully ignorant girl. “Lily, you look like you’re holding back…” “I still can’t wrap my head around it all. Kyle’s always been the Golden Boy. Since he moved here in Seventh Grade.” “Well, we all have our secrets.” Kyle heard the three of them talking. He was so angry with them; especially with Maya. She was supposed to be his best friend. “You don’t need them, Ky,” Frank said behind him. “Frank, where’d you disappear off to?” “I have a thing for reappearing at the stressful moments of your life… Ditch ‘em. Your father would never approve of your choice of friends anyways.” “Not like he’d care: I haven’t seen them in a few months… I think they’re in Spain right now…or was it Austria? They’re gone till Christmas I think,” Kyle said hopefully. “What are you going to do until then Kyle?” “I don’t know, Frank,” Kyle said. “Well I think we should leave before your ‘friends’ come…” “Kyle. What’s wrong with you? Showing up drunk to class? Drinking in school…” Joe scolded him. “Oh boo hoo, Joseph. It’s no worse than you skipping class so you and Wonder Woman over their can skip school to plan set lists. Who died and made you queens of the Glee Club?” “What as opposed to you Just what we need, rich spoiled little drunk leading our glee club…” “You don’t even know me.” “Wah, poor drunk little rich boy.” “Go fuck yourself, Joe.” “You wish, hun.” Joe sneered. Kyle pushed him. He saw Frankie looking on at him approvingly. “Kyle, stop it…” Maya and Lily pleaded. “What’s going on here?” Nathan said, appearing out of nowhere. “Ask the drunk,” Joe spat. Kyle flung himself at Joe, accidentally knocking Nathan down. Kyle brushed himself off. Shocked at what just happened he ran off. ************************************************************************************ “Hey,” Sydney said to Angelika at her locker. “What do you want, Walsh?” “To talk?” Sydney pleaded. “About?” “Please…” “What? About how you actually made me think that I could make a female friend here, in this new country?” “I’m so sorry…” “Sorry for what? The constant communist jokes get old, real fast.” “You know what Ali’s like…” “Do you?” “She’s a horrible person.” “Then why do you hang out with her?” “We’ve known each other forever…” “She’s still a horrible person.” “I don’t want to talk about Ali, Angelika. What about us?” Angelika: It's easy to ignore you When I see you down the hall It's easy to be angry It's easy not to call To throw away this thing we had And blame it all on you It's harder to admit I miss it too Sydney: It's hard when I come up with something new And I can't show you It's hard to see you suffering It's hard because I know you It's hard to find forgiveness We've said all there is to say What sucks is I don't see another way Sydney: The truth is that you're not too proud To beg or act the fool Angelika: The truth is that you're such a dork You kind of make it coo Sydney: The truth is that I like you The truth is we had fun Angelika and Sydney: What's hard is missing what we had And knowing we're not done We're not done "I miss you. I miss working together and I'm sorry for acting so horribly to you: but I don't know how to start over, or if you'll even forgive me," says Sydney. “It’s easy. Hi, I’m Angelika, I don’t think we’ve met?” Angelika said smiling. Sydney struggles to understand what she’s doing. But eventually she gets it; Angelika wants them to start over. “Hi, I’m Sydney.” Angelika: We could just wait to graduate And let the year go by Or finish what we started Lets do this you and I Angelika (Sydney): When they finally play our song (Imagine the lights) And we move in perfect time (In the middle of the crowd) Sydney and Angelika (Sydney): We're in the pocket And no one can stop it We're not gonna drop And we rock it nobody can stop it We're not gonna stop Till we fly (We're not done) Till we fly (We're not done) Till we fly We're not done. “Sydney. What are you doing talking to Zamolodchikova or what ever her name is?” “Funny, Ali I was wondering where you got your makeup? Amazon.com was it?” “No, Angelika, that’s Becca. Ali gets hers from the blood of her victims.” “Nice try Syd. Get behind Becca. NOW!” “How about no? You should go fuck yourselves,” Sydney said. “Or better yet, each other. It might be the only way you get any,” Angelika said. Ali huffed in annoyance and stalked off. Becca followed in pursuit. “Angelika my dear, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Nathan suddenly appeared, with Lily and Joe in pursuit. Maya was walking quickly behind them trying to catch up. “What’s going on?” “Kyle fucking Ogilvie that’s what,” Joe said. “Joe’s just mad because Kyle didn’t give him the chance to push him back,” Lily pointed out. “No, I’m fucking mad because he always gets everything. He gets drunk and people automatically fall in love with him no matter what he does,” Joe huffed. “You don’t sound jealous at all,” Maya muttered. “What happened?” Angelika asked. “Kyle got drunk at school. Him and Joe got in a fight and then Kyle accidentally pushed me over my tank…” “What an asshole.” “I’m so sorry, Nate…” Kyle said behind all of them. He looked calmer, not as jumpy. His hair was wet. “What do you want Kyle?” Joe scoffed in annoyance. “I apologized to Nathan, Joseph. What more do you want from me, Sweeting?” “How about an apology to the rest of us? We need you and your voice for the club. If you had gotten kicked out or suspended OR WORSE…” “I know. I’m sorry,” Kyle said. In the back of his mind he wasn’t sorry at all, but if he’s learned anything over the last few years it’s that he’s a damn good liar. Joe was hesitant at first but eventually, after Sydney, Lily, Nathan and Maya accepted his apology he acknowledged it. “It’s cool. But if it ever happens again; I’m telling the principal.” “Ang?" Angelika Kuzz wasn’t so convinced as the others wanted to be. She was very good at reading people. She knew Kyle was lying through his teeth. But for the sake for the team, she smiled and hugged him. She could still smell the alcohol on his breath. ********************************************************************************** Matt and Zach eventually joined the rest of them in the choir room. Matt was in detention and Zach was absent for most of the day on a field trip to “Some Boring Old Museum About A Bunch of Old Dead People”. “Right, Matthew, Zachary? Would you care to proceed to choose a song to sing?” “Joe should join in. I feel like I haven’t heard his caterwauling in ages,” Kyle said sarcastically. Joe gave Kyle the finger and joined Matt and Zach. They begin to sing Fix You. Joe: When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse Zach: And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Zach and Joe: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones Joe: And I will try to fix you Matt: And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Matt (Zach): Lights will guide you home (And ignite your bones) Joe: And I will try to fix you One by one, the rest of the Glee Club got up and joined in. Kyle was the last one to join in. He was too busy glaring at Joe to care. This song was hella condescending. Kyle gathered that it must have Lily’s choice. Or Maya’s. Joe looks equally as unimpressed with the song choice as well. Kyle didn’t deserve their pity in his mind. He only accepted his apology because he trusted Kyle about as far as he could throw him. The Note Worthy: Tears stream down your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down your face and I Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down your face and I Joe: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Kyle ends up standing beside Joe. The two of them standing shoulder length apart. Neither boy was a fan of the other, and both wanted nothing to do with each other. Kyle felt more resentment than ever for the other boy. Joe wanted nothing more than to punch Kyle in his rich smug little horse face, but he could smell the alcohol coming off of his breath. *********************************************************************************** “Kyle, there’s a party at my place tonight. Glee Club only. You coming?” “Syd… just no booze for me.” It was a piece of cake lying to them. “Okay. See you later.” ************************************************************************************ Kyle was heading home when he got a call. “Hello?” “Hi Kyky,” his mother’s shrill voice rang out from the other end. Kyle rolled his eyes at that stupid nickname his mother made up for him. “Hello mother.” “How are you?” “I’m…I’m fine,” Kyle said even though he was far from fine. It killed him that he couldn’t share anything with anyone: ever. He felt like he was breaking past the point of no return. “Kyle, sweetie did you take your meds this morning?” “…Yes I did mother,” He lied. Like the glee clubbers, his parents were too easy to lie to. To manipulate that is. “Good, you know how you get when you stay off them. You haven’t had any mood swings lately have you?” “Nope. None.” Kyle lied. He remembered the incident with Joe; he hadn’t felt that riled up in weeks. “Good, good. Daddy and I aren’t going to be home for a few weeks. I’ll send Consuela or whatever the maid’s name is to check on you.” “How long?” “January 23.” “So I’m spending Christmas alone? What about Thanksgiving?” “Margot will be home with her husband…” “Great. Can’t wait,” Kyle said, annoyed. Kyle began to feel something well up in his mind. It was a feeling he was used to; being alone. As he got in the door, he hung up the phone on him mother before putting it on the grand piano in the Foyer of the huge home he lived in. He found his meds, about ten different coloured ones. Some for anxiety, some for depression. And some were to stop hallucinations caused by his bipolar disorder. “Are you sure you want to take them?” “I don’t know anymore, Frank.” “If you do, I won’t be around anymore. You like me being around, don’t you?” “Always." “What’s say you go get dressed and ready for a night on the town?” Kyle thought about it. It wouldn’t be the responsible thing to do. On the other hand, he had way too much stress in his life right now. He needed to live like tomorrow didn’t exist. Kyle: Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn I push it down, push it down I'm the one "for a good time call" Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink Throw 'em back, till I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink Throw 'em back till I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight On for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight On for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight On for tonight “Hey,” a guy said. Kyle recognized him from school. His name escaped him but Kyle was pretty sure he was on a sports team of some sort. “Hey.” “I didn’t know you came here.” “Well I do now.” “Wanna leave?” The boy asked. “Where to?” “I was gonna get a cab to Chicago.” “Sounds fun.” “It’s gonna cost a lot…” “I got money.” “You go to school with me don’t you.” “Depends. Is it Nicaragua High you go to?” Kyle asked the older guy. “Yeah. Name’s Kyler.” “I’m Kyle.” “I’m not looking for anything just so you know.” “I don’t want anything either. I just want to party." “Cool. Let’s go,” Kyler said. He was on the football team from the looks of him. He had that boy next door look to him. Kyle was ready for a wild night. He saw Frank looking on at him with approval. ********************************************************************************** Zach, Joe and Nathan were waiting outside the Mac’s while Maya was picking up some Perrier for Kyle to sip on at Sydney’s, when Zach saw Kyler from the football team and hid his face. While Kyler was a good guy, he would obviously tell Alex or Andres he was hanging out with the weirdos from the Glee Club now that he was kicked off the football team. Zach saw Kyler put his arm around a smaller boy, like pair of drunken white Frat boys do. Zach took a closer look and realized it was Kyle. That lying little bastard. Zach said to himself. He was going to enjoy this. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. It might come in handy. Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)